


Wishing

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Coma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Jeongin tries to stay awake, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, New Year's Eve, Trauma, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, but he still gets plenty of kisses, ends with angst, spoiler alert: he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: Every year on New Years' Eve, Jeongin falls asleep before the clock strikes midnight. This year, he is determined to stay up and see the fireworks.(And get New Years' kisses.)
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! It is officially 2021 where I'm at, and I thought of this cute little idea yesterday and I decided to go ahead and type it out. Un-beta'd as usual. This one is all about Minho and Jeongin with a touch of the other members here and there. The majority of this one takes place BEFORE Jeongin's attack, but the very ending has a scene from after.
> 
> There is one small scene where Jeongin takes a shower and Changbin decides to join him, but it's only briefly mentioned, nothing explicit. There is a hospital scene where Jeongin is in a coma, so if you are not comfortable with reading that sort of thing, please skip the ending!
> 
> I might go ahead and post some MinSeung smut after this as a sort of New Year's gift, it's all on the same universe. I hope you all have a safe and happy new year! Feel free to comment and leave some suggestions as to what you would like to see happen. Thanks for reading!

Jeongin was frustrated.

  
  


He always went to bed early no matter what. It didn’t matter if the omega woke up at 7 AM or 1 PM, he would still get sleepy by 8 PM and be ready for bed. Today, Jeongin did his best. Today, he did whatever he could to make sure he would be up because it is New Years’ Eve. Jeongin made sure to sleep with Felix, the older omega’s warm caramel apple scent never failing to wrap around the younger and get him sleepy. This coupled with Felix being a natural cuddler, Jeongin always slept late when he spent the night in Felix’s bed. The same was said for today, Jeongin waking in Felix’s bed surrounded by his scent, but no sign of the other omega. It was late morning, almost 11 AM, and Jeongin felt more than rested.

  
  


He then proceeded to drink as much water as he could throughout the day, and tried to keep himself busy by running errands for his hyungs before climbing into Jisung’s bed and snuggling up to the beta’s pillows to take a nap. Jeongin had napped harder than he thought, waking up at around 3 PM feeling groggy from sleep. Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix had all cooed at him as he emerged and gave a big stretch. Jeongin allowed himself to be attacked with kisses and nips here and there, before pushing away from all of the love to go work out.

  
  


Working out always had Jeongin feeling energized, and he felt extremely pumped after hitting the town gym, then jogging home. A quick shower turned to a long shower thanks to Changbin not being able to keep his hands to himself, and soon enough Jeongin was seated at the dinner table.

  
  


He felt good. Great, even.

  
  


But as Jeongin ate his steak, greens, and potatoes, he began feeling tired. A quick glance at the clock told him it was just past 7 PM, and Jeongin inwardly cursed himself. He swore he would stay up, yet his body betrays him. Jeongin eats all of his food, then takes to helping Felix with the dishes. Once they are finished, he paces. But he only paces for about an hour before he begins to feel really tired.

  
  


“Baby, why don’t you go to sleep?” Minho comments, pressing tender kisses against Jeongin’s lips.

  
  


“I said I’d stay up, hyungie. I wanna see the fireworks and get New Years’ kisses,” Jeongin pouts. Minho giggles at how absolutely adorable his baby is, pressing another long kiss to the youngest omega’s lips.

  
  


“Well how about you go to sleep, and I’ll wake you up right before midnight? You look tired, you should get some sleep,” Minho quirks a brow, part of him wondering if he should try to enforce the issue. Chan may be the head alpha, but Minho is the boss around the home. What the beta says goes, and nobody ever questions him unless they want to be punished.

  
  


Minho’s spankings were no joke.

  
  


“No, I’m not a baby, I can stay up with everyone!” Jeongin huffs, and Minho smiles, deciding against trying to get the pup down with a command, but he  _ knows _ .

  
  


Minho knows all of his babies like the back of his hand. Knows that Jisung isolates himself when he wants attention, knows that Chan has a hard time with all the head responsibilities, and sometimes needs a breather, and Minho knows when Jeongin is lying, knows when the omega truly  _ needs _ something. So as the night goes on and Jeongin’s eyes begin to droop more and more, Minho holds himself back until about 10 PM when he jumps into action.

  
  


“Why don’t we watch a movie until midnight?” Minho suggests, the others aside from Jeongin quickly agreeing. Minho easily pulls the omega onto his lap on the couch, smiling innocently when Jeongin fixes him with a glare. Soon enough, Iron Man is playing on the television, and all of the mates are snuggled up against each other. Jeongin tries to fight it, he really does, but Minho’s running his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, holding him close to get enough warmth, and his soft lavender scent is beginning to lull the omega to dreamland.

  
  


Minho only has to bury his nose into Jeongin’s neck, exhaling and surrounding the younger with his warm honey scent for the youngest to pass out. Minho smiles lovingly at him, mentally patting himself on the back for his accomplishment.

  
  


Just as he said he would, Minho wakes Jeongin 10 before midnight. Well, he tries to, but Jeongin is sleeping heavily, and even begins swatting Minho away from him when the older attempts to shake the youngest omega awake. Then, he gets an idea.

  
  


Minho lifts Jeongin in his arms, setting him down on the table as the countdown begins. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, Minho presses his lips to Jeongin’s in a deep kiss. This grabs the younger’s attention, taking only a moment to shake the sleep before he begins kissing back. Fireworks are heard popping outside, but Jeongin knows the real fireworks are right in front of him. They slowly part, Jeongin’s flushed face causing Minho to chuckle.

  
  


“Happy New Year, baby,” Minho presses another kiss to Jeongin’s lips, this one shorter than before.

  
  


“Happy New Year, Minho hyung,” Jeongin smiles tiredly, and Minho can’t help but laugh at this. The others soon gather around and take turns exchanging kisses. Immediately after, Jeongin is tucked into bed. He is out like a light shortly after, and Minho can’t help but watch him sleep for a few moments, reveling in the youngest of the pack getting some well deserved rest. An odd sense of satisfaction fills him at the sight, knowing that as the oldest beta, the youngest omega is taken care of. Minho smiles and brushes a strand of Jeongin’s hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss him once more, albeit softly as to not wake him.

  
  


A Happy New Year, indeed.

  
  


.

.

  
  


_ One year later… _

  
  


.

.

  
  


Minho feels a stray tear run down his face as he presses his lips against Jeongin’s cheek. It’s as close to the omega’s mouth as he can get without disturbing the intubation tube.

  
  


“Happy New Year, baby,” Minho’s voice wavers slightly, smiling sadly as he cards his fingers through Jeongin’s hair. The younger doesn’t say it back, doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t even move. The only sounds made are the ventilator machine, a few sniffles here and there, and some soft New Years’ kisses, but Jeongin doesn’t speak.  _ Can’t _ . Minho used to think seeing Jeongin sleep was one of the best sights in the world, always loved how peaceful and soft he looked, now he wishes for nothing more than to see him awake. The beta wants nothing more than for Jeongin to sit up and wish him a Happy New Year right back, cling to him and allow Minho to just take care of him. More tears fall as Minho watches Jeongin lay in the hospital bed, and he doesn’t look away until a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder.

  
  


“He will come back to us,” Chan says, the others surrounding the bed with similar teary eyed gazes, “he’ll be back, and we will take care of him. We can’t lose hope. Jeongin is strong, he has a little piece of all of us in him, and when he wakes up he is going to need us just as much as we need him. We will be okay.” Chan sniffles as he tries not to get choked up, Changbin and Minho giving him a hug from both sides. The others take their turns kissing Jeongin’s cheeks and wishing him a Happy New Year, though it wasn’t as happy as they would have liked.

  
  


Not even close.

  
  



End file.
